One Last Time
by Deathdefyingreality
Summary: Dib's fate and the end of everything. Oneshot. Only zadr if you think of it that way.


_AN: _Old story. Written in class one day when I was feeling low and just not happy. Suprisingly written more from Zim's pov than Dib's, which is rare for me so I hope I didnt fuck it up too much. But anyways, yeah. Enjoy.

Characters and Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

_One last time_, Zim repeated endlessly to himself as he made the trip from his Captains chair on the Massive to the ship's prison block. One last time. To stare his arch nemesis in the face. To exchange parting shots before the human's public execution. One last time to…

He descended the stairs to the numerous prisoner holding cells, passing numerous rebels and terrorists from all over the universe until he came to a stop in front of the cell holding Prisoner Number 4628415. The last human, Dib; considered Public Enemy One by the Irken Empire and the leader of the Resistance. There were no metal bars holding the criminal in his cell, only a transparent covering from ceiling to floor. It was made of a material that was sturdy enough to withstand a full out barrage of high powered weapons for several hours. Adamantium Glass. It was wonderful in its ability to be able to prevent escape, yet still be completely non-sound proof. Zim pressed his hands against the glass and waited for his enemy to acknowledge his presence.

The terran himself was sitting Indian style, with head bowed, in the dark corner at the very back of his cell. When he lifted his head to confirm what he already knew, that Zim was there, light flashed across his goggles and hit the blue tints in his black hair. He locked eyes with the Irken, cold rage exuding from him and smiled bitterly, a gnashing of teeth more than an actual smile. Dib knew what Zim being there meant, knew that his day to die had finally come. He stood on legs that hadn't been used since he was captured over an Earth week ago and walked to the cell's entrance, halting inches from the glass.

One last time. The alien continued to think that one phrase as he met those icy amber eyes through the human's goggles and took in the deceptively frail appearance. One last time…he hadn't been able to stop himself from seeing Dib alone before the very end. "So, human," He spit out the word, "Prepared to die?"

Dib's face split into another razor edged smile and pretended nonchalance. "Always. But tell me, has the _esteemed_ Tallest chosen my fate? Or am I just to be shot like some lowly thief?"

Zim fought the sudden urge to open the cage and rake his claws down the Terran's face. He was the only one Zim had even met that could take a complimentary adjective such as 'esteemed' and make it sound like the most vile of insults. How dare he mock that which the Irken had fought the hardest to achieve. However, he swallowed the anger and continued to stare intently into the other's eyes. "You remember that one lesson in school we had?" Zim grinned at the human's blink at the seemingly odd response. "The one about burning traitors and what your people called 'witches'? That, Dib, is your fate. With all the excess resources we ripped from Earth, there's enough wood left for the event."

The last remaining human slammed his fists against the glass at the reminder of what the Irken Empire had done-no, what _Zim_ had done to his home.

The ex-Invader smiled at the reaction. "Computer. Restrain Prisoner 4628415 and then open the cell." Metal restraints, handcuff like in design except for the fact that they covered the entire hand from fingertip to wrist, were placed on Dib and robotic appendages came from the walls to grip Dib's upper arms and ankles, preventing any real movement. The Adamantium glass slid into the ceiling, allowing Zim entrance. He leaned in close enough to feel the human's hot breath on his cheek. A few millimeters closer and they would have kissed. "Give up, Dib." He whispered for effect. "Forsake your supposed resistance." His claws were wrapped around the other's neck, a light choke hold. "Swear your allegiance to me, to the Empire, and I might grant you a quicker, less painful death. Come on, Dib. Save yourself from a death of pure torture." Zim wasn't pleading or cajoling out of kindness or pity for the human's plight. Far from it. He was merely tempting him, looking for any weakness in Dib to shatter the image of perfection the terran had created in Zim's mind.

Dib remained deadly still and silent, ignoring the increasing pressure around his throat, the cool breath on his face, the line of slight warmth coming through his tattered uniform from his hated adversary. When he died, it sure as all hell wouldn't be kneeling at Zim's feet.

A telescreen across from the cell on the wall flickered to life. The soldier on the other end saw his commander inside the maximum security cell, inches from its inhabitant and coughed softly. "My Tallest…uh, sir. It's time."

Zim straightened and waved a hand to let the soldier know he'd been heard. When the screen went black he backed up, admiring the faint bruise left on the human's neck after he removed his hands. He reveled in it. One last time to inflict damage on the one creature in the universe that truly understood the Irken. It felt wonderful. He watched, impartial, as robotic sentries roughly grabbed the prisoner and hauled him away. His time with Dib was up.

…But it couldn't end that way. Zim was hit with another wave of the peculiar panic that had sent him down to the human's cell in the first place. Dib wasn't dead yet and Zim knew just had to be there to see it, not watching from his ship. The Irken raced up to the launching hanger just as the terran was being shoved into a transport ship, irken sentries joining the robotic ones. The soldiers and engineers present all stumbled and stuttered out hasty greetings as their Tallest all but flew by, hopping into his personal cruiser and racing to the planet surface after the transport. There was just one last time to tempt the human. Please, just give me one last time…

To truly preserve his memory.

Dib stepped onto the soil of the planet his execution was planned to take place, not caring really where he was. Until he looked around, that is. He was back on Earth for the first time in six years. The last time being when he left at the age of 17 to escape. He knew why Zim had picked here for him to die. Everywhere the human looked he saw reminders of his greatest failure. There were no trees anymore; all were either ripped out by the Irkens or burned. His knees gave out on him and he fell with a sob. Everything had burned. People, animals, vegetation. All gone in seconds, myriads of irken lasers covering the surface in the final takeover. His fault. All his fault.

The guards hauled him to his feet, shoving him towards a pyre of the last remaining terran wood. They had just managed to secure him to the main post as Zim landed and stalked over. He punched the human in the face to release some built up energy and struck an old fashioned match, waving it in front of Dib's now tear streaked face. He lowered his voice to a hiss so only his nemesis could hear him. "Last chance, Dib. Damn your life and cause. Give in and spare yourself this last hour of pain." The human muttered something, too low for the other to hear. Zim gazed into defiant and resolute eyes after ripping the other's goggles off. Martyr's eyes. He gripped Dib's throat. "What was that?"

Completely calm, despite what he knew faced him, Dib responded. "I'd rather burn for an hour…"

Zim stared at him, the amber gaze disturbing him. "Than what?" He whispered.

"…Than for all eternity." Was the last thing Zim would ever hear from Dib as he stepped away and dropped the match, igniting the pyre. Not even a scream. He kept his gaze locked n the dying human's, unable to break away. One last time was all he had asked for. All he had received.

One last time to look love in the face then watch it burn and turn to ash.


End file.
